monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Leticia "Leti" Gemido
"Jejeje!" Family and Nationality Leticia is the daughter of "La LLorona", The most famous ghost in Mexico. The story says that there was a woman who, made angry, she drowned her kids in a river. Then, she regretted deeply doing that, and suicided. She is supposed to be one of the kids who were drown, and went back to live, as a ghost. She gained her blue color from being in the water for years. She is mexican. Qualities She is a very extroverted girl, and is very optimistic and positive. If you are sad, she will be sure to be there for you even if she dislikes you or vice versa. Name Leticia is a common hispanic name, and the author chose it for her. However, she deeply prefers being called "Leti" or "Letty", but she uses "Leti" more. She uses it because she thinks the name "Leticia" is too "formal" for her. Pet She owns a ghost Chihuahua she calls Juanito. Facial and Emotional emotions Leticia is an EXTREMELY cheerful girl, surprising for a dead girl. She always uses emotion, always speaking with exclamation marks. Her default expression is a smile, due to having smiled all her life. She has very dark blue hair, almost black, blue, blurry skin, white eyes, and blushy extrematures. Clothing She wears a white dress covered by a blue see-through dress, stockings and boots. Friends She has three friends, Winda McWicce,Katrikki Tentacula and Stevie Torch She nicknamed Winda and Katrikki the "Multicultural BBC Sherlock series fans friends trio", or simply "MBBCSSFF Trio", And with Stevie Torch and Twilight Ghostly, "Ghostie friends" La LLorona La Llorona ("The Weeping Woman") is a widespread legend in Mexico, the American Southwest, Puerto Rico and Central America. Although several variations exist, the basic story tells of a beautiful woman by the name of Maria killing her children by drowning them, in order to be with the man that she loved. When the man rejects her, she kills herself. Challenged at the gates of heaven as to the whereabouts of her children, she is not permitted to enter the afterlife until she has found them. Maria is forced to wander the Earth for all eternity, searching in vain for her drowned offspring, with her constant weeping giving her the name "La Llorona". In some versions of the tale, La Llorona kidnaps wandering children, or children who disobey their parents. People who claim to see her say she comes out at night or in the late evenings from rivers or oceans in Mexico. Some believe that those who hear the wails of La Llorona are marked for death, similar to the Gaelic banshee legend. She is said to cry "Ay, mis hijos! Ay, mis hijos!" which translates to "Oh, my children!" In another version, she is out when her children are kidnapped, murdered, and thrown in the Santa Fe River. In grief she kills herself. When she reaches the pearly gates, God asks her where her children are. Since she doesn't have them she can't enter the afterlife, so she is forced to wander the earth for eternity. She is said to claim any children wandering near the river at night. She puts her long, bony fingers on the child's shoulder and says,"Aquí están mis hijos," or in English ,"Here are my children." Things she likes She is also a huge fan of the BBC Sherlock seies, Doctor Who, Homestuck and Benedict Cumberbatch. She also really likes mexican things, such as piñatas witrh lively colors, talking spanish, 3Ball MTY, And such. It makes her feel at home. She also likes Jpop and Vocaloid. Headcanons *When alone, she dances 3Ball MTY's "Intentalo", or "Try it" song. *She loves water. That's one of the reasons why she's always happy, she died happily drowned. *Her chihuahua also died at drowning, not at the same time than hers. *She is mostly alike to Nepeta from Homestuck, and Katrikki being Aradia and Winda being Vriska. Category:Original Characters Category:Ghost Category:Females